neu_chess_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie
Newbie is the vice-captain of the current NEU Chess Varsity. He is also the 2nd male and 3rd overall Vice-President of the NEU Chess Club. He plays Board 2 during NAASCU Season 14. He is so sick because of his sick moves. The moves that make you say "so sick!". Great History The Chess legend was born on May 25, 1997, which the prophets and angels prophesied, and the chess grandmaster's nightmare. His father first taught him to play chess from his childhood days. On 2009, the great journey in chess began from his elementary days, a diligent Grade 6 student. He was the chosen one to compete for his school for boys and this was the first time of our legend to compete. But suddenly, the man who has the power to change the world of chess was not registered to play because of the negligence of their glutted coach. Due to his baffled past experience, he stopped to fight for being the school's chess varsity from his first year up to 2nd year in highschool at the same school. But the fate tried to get what the world needs, so the opportunity of being a chess varsity came in his mid-days of 2nd year in highschool. The school needs a chess varsity player! But he declined instead he pursue his studies. The great chess history was continued after he realized that he was destined to be a great and sickest chess player of all times. He accepted the challenge as he became the board two chess player. His classmate was the board one. His perseverance and hardship never failed him but it is not enough. He became the overall top three chess player of that competition. His board partner was just top 5 due to losses. A year after, the same scenario in chess try-out occurred so they are still the board 1 and 2 players of their school. But this was the sickest, most disheartening, most unlikely and one of the most unforgettable plays of our legend. At the second to last round of the competition, he got the highest score in board 2, means he leads the board 2 section of the players to compete for district meet. All of the sudden he draws the game due to his blunder move! He should win if he moves his mighty king towards the lockup rook of his opponent. The last game was the most embarrassing and most awful game of our legend's history. He lost. He lost by his own opening. He played black but he doesn't know the right counter-attack of his opening in white. This sucks and this gave him a heart ache until now. How could a great chess player does not know the right counter-attack of his opening? This is a lesson learned of our legend. And a lesson for all chess players. After a sorrowful experience, our legend continues to play chess in college and be an inspiration to all chess players from his awful experience in chess. Life isn't easy, he looked for the chess team of the university but he failed. However, Almighty God did not let his child be sad and useless so He showed the chess try-out to our legend. Then he became the overall top 2 player of that try-out. Finally, he met the chess players with the same passion as his and finishes them with strong and sick moves. He thought that those players are stronger than him but actually, yes? Yes, there were. They were good in chess especially the pretty hot captain of that batch but not what he expects at first. Through the guide of Almighty God, he shared his great and incredible knowledge in chess to all chess players those are willing to learn and enjoy hardship in learning. Skillstop His skills are good enough to become the ace of the team. He is quite good in dealing any opening and defence in chess. He also mastered the tactics in pinning opponent's pieces. He has a broad, tremendous, and extra ordinary imagination as he often follow usual or expected lines of variations of an opening. He is not book-based and computer-based human being. Category:NEU Chess Club Category:Varsity Players Category:Batch 2014-2015 Category:Batch 2015-2016 Category:Team Vice-Captain Category:Club Vice-President